Fate or Fire?
by criminologyobbssessed
Summary: Firefighters, tall guys and love. You're a manga artist who has moved to Japan to pursue her career but after an accident will you be out to pursue a man? Will a certain firefighter change your life? Reader x Makoto
1. Chapter 1- Fire

A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic that I have ever published. I'm really excited to hear any feedback, comments or suggestions. Anyway here is chapter one and I hope you like it

You roamed up and down the aisles. The basket hanging on your arm was beginning to feel like a weight. You grab a bottle of Apple juice and head to the checkout. You place all the things on the counter and get out your credit card.

"Swipe when you're ready" the guy said without any happiness.

"Long night?" You ask.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yeah" You respond. He looks like he's about to fall asleep. You don't blame him. It's 1:45am. He has dark blue hair with several ear piercings. You swipe you credit card, missing the first time. Your eyes blurred by tiredness struggle to put in your 4 digit password. You finally said goodnight to the cashier. He nodded and said get some rest and you respond saying you too. You walk out of the convince store feeling the slight breeze of the early morning hit your face. You hear the faint sound of fire engines. You walk along the footpath. Your apartment is only 2 blocks away but your struggling to keep your head up. Then the smell of smoke seemed to find its way to your nose. What? You look up and see smoke rising in the air. You look ahead and see it coming from the corner. Your curiosity fights your tiredness and you follow the smoke. The sound of wailing sirens get louder. A short while after you start to see glowing red lights. The sound of peoples screams fill your ears. You start to run towards the illuminating colour. You are soon confronted with a burning tall building. You drop your bags on the floor. There are two fire trucks in front of the building and many screaming people. You see parts of the building collapsing. Suddenly the front entrance of the building crumbles. The flames grow slightly. You look at the firefighters with large hoses in there arms shooting water towards the building. Then people start pointing at a left window that was about three stories high. A large man with his arm wrapped around a object was trying to get out of the window. One woman screamed.

"That's my baby! Please save him! Anyone!" She was frantically screaming for help. As soon as you heard it was a baby you knew you had to do something. The firefighter fell as the window collapsed, he was only held up by his extending arm holding onto a supporting structure. You panicked. You run towards the area. The heat hits your skin instantly. You look up at the firefighter. He looks back you.

"Drop the baby!" You yell.

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"If you take another fall the baby won't make it" you fight back. One of the firefighters ask you to step back but you don't.

"Okay, you have to catch him ok?" Said the firefighter who was on the building, realising he was loosing his grip.

"I promise" you look at him giving him a smile. He let go of the baby and it fell into your arms. The mother quickly runs up to you and grabs the baby.

"Thank you so much young one. Your bravery will not go unnoticed" she ran off to what looked like her other two kids. You look back at the firefighter, he suddenly yells

"Watch out!" but it was too late. He lost his grip and fell. You feel a sharp pain to your back. Before the pain gets worse you black out.


	2. Chapter 2- Friends?

A/N: Hi Everyone! I know I only posted Chapter 1 today but i couldn't resist posting chapter 2. Please leave reviews!

Beep. Beep. Beep. You hear the sound of some sort of monitor. You force your heavy eyelids to open. Hospital. You're in a hospital room. Then a nurse walks towards your bed.  
>"Sorry Miss Okumura, your drip got disconnected" she turned to a tall monitor and presses some buttons.<p>

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your next dose of medication" you nod and she walks off. As you fully wake up you start to remember what happened. Right, the firefighter was falling towards you. Talking of the firefighter, he was lying in the bed next to you. He didn't look awake. He was actually really cute. You didn't get a good look at him before now. He has dark green hair. He is also really tall. You couldn't help but notice his upper body muscles. You start to look around the room. The time was 6:45pm. 26th of October was written on what looks likes a calendar. Wait what? Last time you checked it was the 24th. You look at a folder siting on the table next to your bed. It said you have some sort of fracture in your spine. You also have something wrong with your leg but you don't understand what kind of injury it is.

"Arhh" you hear a low tone scream. You turn to the firefighter. He's wide awake. The nurse came running in.

"Is everything alright?!" Said the nurse with a uneasy look on her face.

"Yeah, sorry I just woke up" said the firefighter with a sleepy expression.

"People often have a traumatic wake after going under anaesthetics" the nurse stated.

"Anaesthetics?" He said looking very confused.

"Yes, sir. Ms Okumura and yourself went through surgery"

"Ms Okumura?" He turned to me. Then a look of guilt washed over him. Then the nurse came over and gave me a tray. It had 3 little pills on it. Two green and one orange. There was also a jug of water and a empty glass. She poured the water into the glass.  
>"Thank you" I said in a horse voice.<p>

"You're welcome. I will be back with your medications Mr Makoto" after she left the room a gloom of silence poured into it. Then Makoto started speaking.

"I'm am so terribly sorry Ms Okumura, I beg for your forgiveness" he said very apologetically while trying to bow towards me.

"It's ok"

"No it isn't. I'm so so sorry. I should have warned you sooner before falling on you. If I warned you it would be only me sitting here"

"No really it's ok. I should have moved away from the fire anyway. Besides you would have been alone" I said to cheer him up. I gave him a smile. He seemed genuinely sorry and he had a real kindness to him. He then gave me awkward but cute smile. I looked at a table in the room. It had my backpack and groceries on it along with a firefighter uniform and helmet.

"Oh by the way my name is Tachibana Makato" he said nervously.

"Okumura Jade"

"Nice to meet you" he said giving a small wave.

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you for saving the little boys life"

"No, I should be thanking you. Without you I would have let go and I don't know what would've happened to the boy" I gave him a smile.

"So according to this medical record I have to be here for at least two weeks" he leaned over to his own medial binder.

"Me too"  
>"Looks like we will be roommates till then"<p>

"Haha yeah" he said smiling. I decided to ask him about himself.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 26, you?"

"I'm 24" I responded.

"What do you do? You know as a job?"

"I'm a manga artist"

"Oh really? That's incredible"

"Not really"

"Yes it is, you are very brave to be taking that career path. What do you like to draw?"

"Action mostly, but my writer has been doing a lot of romance lately" oh! Your best friend Kai doesn't know what's going on. I should call him

"I'm sorry but you don't really look Japanese. Are you from a foreign country?"

"Yes actually, I'm from the United Kingdom. I changed my last name because I really loved the Japanese culture. And that's why I moved here, to pursue a manga career"

"But your Japanese is so fluent"

"I studied it from the age of 7"

"Wow that amazing, so your fluent in English too?"

"Yep"

"Wow, I know a little bit of English but no where near fluent" he laughed and I laughed with him. The nurse came back in carrying a tray identical to mine. He placed it on Makoto's side table.

"If you have both read your medical records, you'll know that you two both have to have a stay here for at least two weeks. Mr Makoto your walking around has to be limited to one hour and Ms Okumura because your injuries are sustained to your back you cannot walk until your doctor has instructed you to do otherwise" Makoto has a guilty look again.

"Also if you like you both can be moved to private rooms, but if you would like to stay together that is also ok" we both looked at each other.

"I'm ok staying here, if you're ok with it" i asked Makoto. I didn't want to leave him because I didn't want to be alone. I have no family here so I would get lonely. Plus I kinda like him.

"Of course" he said with a huge smile.

"Ok, I will be back in 30 minutes with a meal" we both said thank you and then she left.  
>"Thank you Makoto for staying here"<p>

"It's no problem"

"It's just that I don't have any family here"

"Oh that's rough, I only have my sister that lives in Japan but she lives far away"

"Oh so similar to me, all of my family live in the UK except my brother who is graphic designing in America" after that Makoto got up to go to the bathroom.

"Do you need anything?"

"Could you pass me my phone, if it's not to much trouble"

"Sure" he walked up to your backpack.

"It's in the front" he opened the front zip and grabbed my phone with earphones wrapped around it. He passed it to me.

"Thanks"

"No worries" as he walked away you notices bandages up his right knew and thigh. That's probably where he hit the hardest when he fell. He walked dint other bathroom and closed the door. You open your phone. Four missed calls and one text message unanswered. They were all from Kai. You picked up the phone and dialled Kai's number...


	3. Chapter 3- Healthy Ice- Cream?

A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for reading further into my story. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Anyway here is Chapter 3, enjoy! PS: Any comments, advice or suggestions would make my day!

2 hours later  
>"Haha, so in training he wet his pants!" You repeated. Makoto was telling you stories of his training days. The nurse had removed the curtain between your beds so you could talk together. The two of you had finished eating.<p>

"Yeah, he was so terrified of the chief he peed" Makoto replied. You both laughed together. You were getting along extremely well.

"Sorry to interrupt but Ms Okumura you have a visitor"

"Oh sorry Makoto I hope you don't mind. It's Kai with my things"

"No no it's perfectly ok"

"Hey Jade, how are you feeling?" said Kai walking in. He's pretty tall, not as tall as Makoto but still. He has dark brown hair with a blonde streak through the middle and he has a bar eyebrow piercing. He's eyes are a solid blue.

"I'm ok." You said. He came over and gave you a hug.

"This is Tachibana Makoto" I gestured towards Makato.

"Nice to meet you" Makoto extended his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" Kai shook his hand with a smile.

"Makoto, Kai is also my writer" Kai looked embarrassed.

"That's cool that you get to work with your friend" There saw a silence.

"Oh Jade, I bought some clothes from your apartment. I also brought some storyboards if you wanna have a look, only if you're feeling ok" He held up a bag and placed it on the desk.

"Thanks Kai" He came over and gave me a hug. Then the nurse came in.

"Sorry young man, visiting hours are over" The nurse said looking at Kai.

"Oh sorry" said Kai looking apologetic.

"That's ok, I'll be back in five minutes with your medications" she said looking at Makoto and myself. After that she left the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jade, before work"

"Ok Kai, thanks for coming"

"Feel better soon Jade and you too Makoto" he waved as walked to to door.

"Bye Kai, nice meeting you" Makoto smiled. He looked so cute when he smiled. I watched Kai leave the room and just when he was about to leave he turned to me at an angle away from Makoto and made a heart shape with his fingers and pointed at Makoto and then back to me. I rudely gestured for him to get out. He poked his tongue out and left. The nurse walked back in after he left and gave our medications. She also changed my drip and re bandaged Makoto's leg. After that she offered us ice- cream. I noticed that Makoto chose chocolate. I chose vanilla.

"This tastes weird" said Makoto making a weird face but he was right, it did taste a little off.

"It's got vitamins in it to help you get some energy back in your body" said the nurse in a stern voice.

"Ohh" I responded holding my laughs in. I looked at Makoto he was doing the same thing. After she left we both put the ice- cream on our tray tables.

"Well, that was disappointing" said Makoto while drinking some water.

"You got that right" I said. I got my own glass and pored some water into it. Makoto and I continued to talk for another hour. I learned where he went to school, he loves cats, he reads a lot of manga and he loves to swim. The nurse came back after a while and gave us sleeping medications and more pain killer to me. Makoto and I said our good nights and went to sleep.


End file.
